tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Donnie Tepes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Aurel Vlaicu, Sighișoara, Transylvania |marital status = * Married (second marriage; ???-???, ??? years) * Widower (first marriage; 1942-1945, years) |blood status = ( ) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * (before promotion to ) * Vaka Trollkarl (Watch Wizard, when living in ) * Veghe Vrăjitor (Watch Wizard, before promotion to ) * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Donnie (nickname) * Don (nickname) * |species = (half and half ) |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Grey (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Ingebjørg Tepes (wife) * Ilmarinen Räikkönen (son) * Jyrki Vanhanen III (son-in-law) * Saga Andrésdóttir (granddaughter) * ????? Räikkönen (granddaughter) * ????? Räikkönen (grandson) * Ilmatar Räikkönen (late wife) † * Dalia Tepes (née Laurinavičius) (mother) † * Valentin Tepes (father) * Rozalia Tepes (née Ionescu) (step mother) * Sabina Tepes (younger half-sister) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (younger half-sister) * Magnus Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (brother-in-law) * Dorin Eriksson (nephew) * Ysella Eriksson (niece) * Tindra Eriksson (niece) * Enyon Eriksson (nephew) * Brândușa Tepes (né Dumitrescu) (paternal grandmother) * Dragomir Tepes (paternal grandfather) * Octavian Tepes (paternal uncle) * Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (née Tepes) (paternal aunt) * Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Orlaith Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin) * Bran Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin) * Abelone Kjeldsen (paternal former cousin-in-law) * Saoirse Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin, once removed) * Sabia Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin, once removed) * Gabriel Holmström (paternal cousin-in-law) * Leif Holmström (paternal cousin, once removed) * Rowan Holmström (paternal cousin, once removed) |Animagus = |Boggart = Octavian Tepes |Riddikulus = |jukebox = |Wand = & , 11⅝", , painted black with little blue and gold swirls added in in thin and delicate metallic paint (enchanted to glow when particularly powerful spells are cast); has a simple wooden handle, painted blue with gold stars painted on. |Patronus = |House = Huldra |Loyalty = * Rättförtrolling ** Huldra House ** Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team (chaser) * Transylvanian Supernatural Authority ** Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement *** Aurel Vlaicu Veghe Vrăjitor Serviciu (Watch Wizard service of Aurel Vlaicu) *** Auror/Războinic Office (head) *Swedish Ministry of Magic ** Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement *** Malmö Vaka Trollkarl Tjänst (Watch Wizard service of ) * Tepes Family * Laurinavičius Family * Räikkönen Family |job = * Vaka Trollkarl for Swedish Ministry of Magic (when living in ) * Veghe Vrăjitor for Transylvanian Supernatural Authority (until promotion to ) * for Transylvanian Supernatural Authority (until promotion to ) * at Transylvanian Supernatural Authority (currently) |hideg = ----------------------------- }} Donatas "Donnie" Dragomir Petras Mihăiță Tepes (born ) is a Transylvanian born in Aurel Vlaicu in Sighișoara, Transylvania to Valentin and Dalia Tepes (née Laurinavičius). While his father was a fairly promenent , Donnie's mother was a witch. Dalia sadly died of old age in . Donnie was the husband of Ilmatar Räikkönen, with whom he had one child, Ilmarinen. Donnie has two far younger half-sisters, Sabina and Ramona, both via his father, who remarried after Donnie's mother's passing. Donnie found love again with Ingebjørg Tepes, who he married in __. He attended Rättförtrolling School of Magic between the years Donnie is a member of the Laurinavičius family, the Tepes family, and the Räikkönen family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Donatas "Donnie" Dragomir Petras Mihăiță Tepes (born ) is a Transylvanian born in Aurel Vlaicu in Sighișoara, Transylvania. Donnie was the husband of Ilmatar Räikkönen, withe whom he had a son Ilmarinen Räikkönen. Rättförtrolling Years Early Years Later Years Relationship with Brigitte Vanhanen Relationship with Ilmatar Räikkönen Life in Malmö Work as a Watch Wizard Marriage to Ilmatar Birth of Ilmarinen Disappearence of Ilmatar Searching for his Wife Discovery of her Body Return to Aurel Vlaicu Work as a Watch Wizard in Aurel Vlaicu Adapting to Raising Ilmarinen Alone Looking into Ballerina Murders Promotion to Auror Continued Research Work with Unrest in City Promotion to Head Auror Discovery of Octavian's Crimes Trivia Etymology *''Donatas'' is a Lithuanian form of the name DonatoCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Donatas. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019), which is from the Late Latin name "Donatus". The name means "given". Several of the early saints bore this name, as well as this it belonged to two Renaissance masters: a sculptor, (also known as Donatello), and an architect Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Donato. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019). It was likely chosen by his mother, Dalia Tepes, as she was a Lithuanian witch. He usually shortens his name to "Donnie", which is more usually a short form of DonaldCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Donnie. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Donald. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019). *''Dragomir'' is a name derived from the Slavic elements "dragu" meaning "precious" and "miru" meaning "peace, world"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Dragomir. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019). Dragomir appears to be a popular name within the Tepes family, having several famous beares within the family tree, both living and dead. *''Petras'' is the Lithuanian form of "Peter"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Petras. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019). Pter is derived from the Greek "Πετρος" (Petros), which means "stone". It's a translation used in most versions of the New Testament of the Christian Bible of the name CephasCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Cephas. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019), meaning "stone" in Aramaic, it was the name given to the apostle Simon by Jesus, Simon Peter was arguably the most prominent of the apostles during Jesus' ministry. As a result of the character's importance in the Bible, the name "Peter", along with its many variants from Pietro to Petter, has been common throughout areas where Christianity is popularCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Peter. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Pietro. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Petter. (Last accessed 10th Jan 2019). It was likely chosen by his mother, Dalia Tepes, as she was a Lithuanian witch. *''Mihăiță is a Romanian variant of the name ''Michael''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Mihăiță. (Last accessed 12th Jan 2019). The name Michael itself comes from the Hebrew name "מִיכָאֵל" (Mikha'el), which means "who is like God?". This is based on a rhetorical question, the answer to which is supposed to be "no one". Michael is most notably one of the archangels in Hebrew tradition, and the only one to be actually specifically identified as an archangel in the text of the BibleCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Michael. (Last accessed 12th Jan 2019). *''Tepes'' References Category:Part-Human Category:Dhampir Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Captain Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Auror Category:Head Auror Category:Transylvanian Auror Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Romanian Speakers Category:Lithuanian Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Transylvanian Royal Family Category:Transylvanian National Quidditch team fan Category:Transylvanian Wizards Category:Rättförtrolling Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team Category:Huldra House Category:Transylvanian Supernatural Authority Category:Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement Category:Auror/Războinic Office Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Transylvanian Dhampir Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Vaka Trollkarl Category:Veghe Vrăjitor Category:Watch Wizard Category:Aurel Vlaicu Veghe Vrăjitor Serviciu Category:Malmö Vaka Trollkarl Tjänst Category:Vaka Trollkarl Tjänst Category:Veghe Vrăjitor Serviciu Category:Avdelningen för Magisk Brottsbekämpning Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Laurinavičius Family Category:Räikkönen Family Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Transylvanian Supernatural Authority Auror Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Wand Winners Category:Tepes Family Category:Richard Dean Anderson FC Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists